Deer
Deer is an agent of SHUSH and one of the organization's best to boot. As such, she has received personal training from Chief Agent Gryzlikoff. Along with three other top agents, she was enlisted for a special mission that put her under supervision of Darkwing Duck for a time, making her one of only a handful of people to be familiar with both crimefighters' techniques. Being among SHUSH's cream of the crop, Deer is an experienced martial artist, a quality calculist, disciplined, and a team player. She is voiced by Sarah Partridge. Character Background Agent Deer is one of the recent SHUSH recruits. She's still not part of the big work, or at least not knowingly, but she's kept an eye on for the extraordinary skill she's shown during her testing period. She is, along with Agent Dog, Agent Dodo, and Agent Donkey, one of the few agents currently being trained by chief agent Gryzlikoff himself. She's also been a student of Darkwing Duck for a while as part of a trap set for F.O.W.L., which neither she nor Darkwing knew about. During her time with the superhero, she created and maintained the alter ego of Darkwing Deer and with her colleagues formed the Darkwing Squad. Once the trap had done its job, she returned to training under Gryzlikoff. Personality To Agent Deer, rules and doing things the prescribed way are important and time spent perfecting one's craft is time spent well. With this in mind, even though she enjoyed her time as Darkwing Deer, she was glad to return to adhering to SHUSH Procedure. Appearance Deer is a slim, medium-sized deer with medium brown fur. As SHUSH agent, she wears a grey suit without shoes. As member of the Darkwing Squad, she wears a variation of Darkwing Duck's outfit that is a simple dress and that comes with ankle-high boots. She wearsher hat sideways to the right. Fiction Cartoon Agent Deer is sent to train under Darkwing Duck instead of Agent Gryzlikoff along with a handful of colleagues. The agents' militaristic perfectionism unnerves Darkwing within minutes and when he gives them ten seconds to attack a dummy dressed up like Steelbeak, they use the time to calculate a plan of attack as per SHUSH Procedure. Agent Deer's contribution is to measure the opponent's muscle mass to ascertain the exact force factor. Darkwing is not happy with the paperwork he receives and orders his students to give up SHUSH Procedure and follow his lead. Agent Deer tries to object, but is shut down. Darkwing takes them to the bad part of town and prepares a show for J. Gander Hooter and Gryzlikoff one night. The two arrive on schedule and Darkwing Duck presents them the newly dubbed Darkwing Squad in order: Darkwing Donkey, Darkwing Dog, Darkwing Deer, and Darkwing Dodo. The group then enacts a scenario with the aid of other SHUSH agents dressed up as Eggmen. Darkwing Deer swings into two Eggmen to take them out, but loses her balance and falls from the window. Darkwing Donkey catches her, but swiftly throws her away to deal with another Eggman. All in all, the squad does win the scenario, but with as much luck as wisdom. Gryzlikoff is outraged, but Hooter is impressed and announces that he'll expand Darkwing's training program to the whole organization. This prompts Gryzlikoff to resign from SHUSH. The squad is instructed to ignore this consequence and continue training. Some time later, Darkwing inspects the squad's training output, only to find them all inept or preoccupied. Darkwing Deer, for instance, is searching for a color smoke that complements her natural blush and is giving instructions to Darkwing Dog on how to properly get an anvil on his head. This inspires Darkwing to rein his students in a bit, but when he tries that, Hooter makes contact and instructs them to head over to the St. Canard Aquarium to stop a heist. The squad rides out on the motorcycles they built for themselves before Darkwing can say anything on the matter. Then it turns out to be a setup, with the Darkwing Squad riding straight into a trap. They are caught in a net virtually on arrival and hung over a tank containing a dangerous octopus. Their demise is postponed due to the arrival of Gryzlikoff and Darkwing. The former throws the latter in the shark tank to look like a traitor and to distract the F.O.W.L. agents present so that he can save the Darkwing Squad. The moment they are on solid ground, he instructs them to handle the situation the SHUSH way, which they happily comply with. After the necessary calculations to produce an effective plan, they attack the unprepared F.O.W.L. agents. Agent Deer gets a baseball bat and hits three pufferfish Agent Dodo throws her way into the back of an Eggman. The action is over in minutes, and Darkwing Duck, to the SHUSH agents' relief, survived the sharks. The former-Darkwing Squad takes the F.O.W.L. agents in custody and Hooter, who has arrived with backup by then, gently reveals that the training transfer had been a ruse all this time to capture Steelbeak. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:SHUSH Category:Darkwing Squad Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters